Life In A Gelert's Shoes
by Amigo-42
Summary: Follow Will, Charlie and their children on this action-packed romance. It's one wild ride!
1. Default Chapter

Written by: Aisha & Ginny  
  
Once upon a time, there were two gelerts. "Now, what are gelerts?" you ask. Well, gelerts are dog-like creatures from the land of Neopia. Continuing on, these two gelerts were very good friends and they had been for as long as they could remember. Legster, the older of the two had moved to Spain to meet his relatives when he was five, which meant leaving his best friend behind. This had happened and they hadn't seen each other again until Legster was 17. B.C, the younger of the two, was devastated when Legster moved away, and when he came back, she didn't even recognize him, but that happens further into the story. So, starting from the beginning.  
  
"I tell you, Will, you'd love him, he is totally your type" said Charlie Chapman. She was talking to her best friend, Will Greenleaf. Will's husband had been shot a couple of years before, so Charlie was setting Will up with a friend of hers. Jake Bloom, she said his name was. Sounded ok to Will, so Charlie called Jake on her four-way calling. Jake and Will talked for a little bit and Jake asked her a couple of questions about herself. Then, finally Jake said "Well, how about you come down to the café on James street and I'll buy you an ice-cream." Will strongly agreed and asked what day Jake was free. Jake firmly answered "today, now." With a surprised look on her face, Will just simply said "ok."  
  
Will woke up with a sudden gasp the next morning. The date had gone well, according to Charlie, until they went to the club. "Will, I guess you just had one-too-many spirits" Charlie said. "Jake told me that you passed out in the cab." Charlie told Will all about how much fun Jake did have, although the pub was a bit of a shock to him. Will had a bit of a hangover, but nothing major.  
  
A couple of months later, Charlie was wed to Pat Depp, a fine young gelert. Will was very happy for Charlie since she was her best friend. "You should get married to Jake, Will," insisted Charlie. She would keep going on about how much he fancied Will. "Charlie," Will would always say, "Jake hates me. After the pub incident, I've made myself look like an irresponsible little girl. He wouldn't want a woman like that as a wife." After this chat, Will said simply "Thank-you for the coffee" and left. 


	2. The Surprised Will, and The Journey Back...

The next day, Will called Charlie to apologize about the day before. Charlie picked up the phone, Will started talking and Charlie started giggling. "Am I interrupting something?" Will asked. Charlie insisted nothing was going on and told Will to meet her at their favourite café. They met there 15 minutes later and Charlie began the conversation: "Will, I said it before and I'll say it again, you have to marry Jake. You can't live your entire life single, you need someone to care for you." Will responded in an odd way: "Charlie, this is none of your business, stop breaking into my love life, you have no right. Just back off, Charlie, back off." After this 5-minute talk, Will ran out again. With a surprised look on her face, Charlie just drank the rest of her coffee and went home.  
  
Will and Charlie had not talked for a month since their argument at the café. Will was traumatized about what she said to Charlie, and she was so mad at herself for acting that rude to her best friend. She didn't bother to call Charlie and to tell her that she was moving to Spain, but she did leave a note on their front porch:  
  
Dear Charlie,  
  
I am so sorry about what I said to you in the café. I feel so bad. I am leaving for Spain today and I wanted to make sure I said good-bye. You were the best friend ever, Charlie, and I am grieving. I hope you find someone that's as special, or more special to you than I am. I will miss you Charlie.  
  
Sincerely,  
Will  
  
Charlie read this letter a couple hours after Will's plane left. She was too sad because of something that had happened that Jake went after Will instead. He followed her all around Spain, even into the clubs and biker hideouts. He finally caught up with her, and told her how much he really did love her. Will was awestruck by him. She came to his hotel and warmed up with a coffee.  
  
The next morning, Will woke up to the smell of an amazing breakfast. It had been custom made for her, paid for by Jake of course. "Hey beautiful, how was your sleep?" Asked Jake. Will answered quietly "good, thank-you." Before Will knew it, Jake was sitting beside her. "I know this might seem a bit forward, Will," Jake started off. His position of sitting beside Will slowly changed to a kneel on the floor. "And I understand if you are not ready for this but, Will Greenleaf, will you marry me?" Who knows what Will did exactly next, but the story goes that she sat there, not knowing what to do, staring at Jake. "I, I, I" she stuttered. "I don't know what to say. It is a big shock, you know that, and I, I" she hesitated. Will took a big breath in and out. "Yes, Jake. I will marry you." She smiled and so did Jake. Their eyes met and Will felt like she had made the right choice.  
  
A couple weeks after Jake's proposition, Will and Jake bought a house in Spain. Will started volunteering at a soup kitchen and one day, she had to come home really late. Jake came in, from the kitchen, and they talked for a while. After their talk, Will kissed Jake. She went to get into her pyjamas and when she came back in, Jake took her by the waist and returned the kiss, making it deeper with every second that passed.  
  
The next month, Jake and Will returned to Neopia. Right away, Will called Charlie's house. "Hello?" someone answered. "Hi, Pat. This is Will." Pat and Will talked for a second and then handed the phone over to Charlie. Will got told to come over right away because there was news to be discussed. Will was over at Charlie's house before you could say "Johnny Depp." 


End file.
